onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong
The Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong, is a Mythical Zoan Type devil Fruit that allows the user to change into the hybrid or full form of the famous Monkey King, Sun Wukong. This fruit was eaten by Kure S. Akira. Appearance The fruit's appearance is that of a red peach with swirls. The inside is of the same color. Strengths The major strength of this fruit is that it gives the user the abilities of the famous Monkey King, Sun Wukong, from the novel "Journey to the West". As such, the user gains the abilities of: *Immense Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhance Senses (especially sight) *Enhanced Acrobatics *Healing Factor *Invulnerability *Shape-shifting *Cloning *Cloud Manifestation *Ape-like Practices *Primate Communication Weaknesses Besides the common devil fruit weaknesses, this fruit has one specific weakness. If someone were to put a pure golden ring around the user's head and chant "Headache" quickly in succession, then the user would feel an unbearable pain on there head and won't be able to take off the ring. This prevents the user from focusing on using his/her abilities and pacifying him/her for capture or arrest. Techniques * Clone: '''By taking hair from his hybrid form, the user is able to create duplicate copies of his/her self that does exactly what the original body does. This allows the user to outnumber his opponent(s) or confuse pursuers. The move was later enhanced during the time-skip and was able to clone different forms of monkeys. This move was first seen on Idainaba Isle by Kure S. Akira against Mr. 1/2 & Ms. Obon of Baroque Works. The adaptation was later seen on Fishman Island by Kure S. Akira to fight the New Fishman Pirates. * '''Somersault Nimbus: '''After chanting a certain sutra, the user can form a yellow cloud that can travel at incredible speeds. This technique is utilized mostly as a transportation vehicle but can also be used as an attack. After the time-skip, the move was enhanced to be used in conjunction with Fishman-Karate-style fighting. It was first utilized by Kure S. Akira during his fight with Mr. 1/2 on the rooftops of Alubarna and seen enhanced during his fight against Charybdis on Fishman Island. * '''Change: '''This move allows the user to change his/her shape into that of any object/person he/she is looking at. Although similar to the Mane Mane no Mi's ability, this move reveals the user's hybrid-form tail, allowing others to know that the user isn't someone/thing else. This technique can also be used to change the size and shape of any object the user holds in his/her hands. After the time-skip, it was discovered that a user can change an object's flexibility(ex: turning it into a serpentine-like form) and size in different parts (ex: growing the blade of a sword and keeping the handle the same size). This move was first used unknowingly by Kure S. Akira when he discovered his Great Golden Cudgel and used for battle during his fight with Zambara on Sky Island. The later abilities were used by Akira against the Kraken. * '''True Monkey King: '''This technique is the fruit's full form: a giant monkey with golden hair, red eyes, a purple face, sharp teeth, and a monstrous stature. This increases the user's strength and durability along with making the user act on instinct. This move was first used by Kure S. Akira, who had a great degree of control, against Chopper's Monster Point on Enies Lobby. * '''Victorious Fighting Monkey King: In his/her hybrid form, the user is encased inside a stone shell. After 5 minutes, the shell begins to crack and, once it breaks open, the user's clothes change into red pants, a golden waist guard, blue hand wraps, a golden left-arm guard, a bead necklace, and a golden crown. The user's head hair also grows, his/her muscle structure is enhanced, and the tail becomes longer. With this technique, the user's overall abilities increase, allowing him/her to easily overpower any opponent. This move was first used by Kure S. Akira on Dressrosa against Real of the Donquixote Pirates. Trivia *This fruit is based off of the Monkey King Sun Wukong from the Chinese novel, Journey to the West. *The techniques are named after the abilities and titles of Sun Wukong. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan